


Бойся своих желаний

by Mouse_gray



Series: «Тайный круг» [1]
Category: RPS, The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_gray/pseuds/Mouse_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для обретения еще большего контроля над подростками-ведьмами Чейнс Харбор Чарльз Мид решает путем колдовства вызвать себе помощника</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бойся своих желаний

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть серии «Тайный круг»

Чарльз привычно открыл книгу на знакомом заклинании. Необходимо было срочно вызвать помощника, чтобы была возможность контролировать Кэсси и всю эту компанию возомнивших себя колдунами подростков. Для этого нужен был преданный объект, подчиняющийся только воле Чарльза. Он разложил на столе все необходимые предметы, нарисовал специальным мелом все необходимые символы, и закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить того, кто отныне станет его правой рукой в достижении поставленной им цели. Цель была проста как все гениальное – власть. Чарльз безумно жаждал власти. Над этим городом с его ничего не подозревающими людишками. Над этими подростками, которые вообразили себя сильнее и умнее своих родителей. Над теми, кто являлся остатками их прежнего Круга.

Ему показалось, что что-то пошло не так. Артефакты повели себя не совсем так, как должны были при данном заклинании. Но остановить процесс было уже невозможно. Поэтому Чарльз проговорил до конца весь текст и замер в ожидании результата. Прислушавшись и поведя глазами из стороны в сторону, он пока ничего необычного не заметил. Вдруг за спиной он услышал шевеление. Мид резко обернулся, будучи готов к любой неожиданности. И с облегчением выдохнул. Это оказался всего лишь навсего тот, кого он и пытался вызвать. Молодой симпатичный парень, блондин. Чарльз поморщился: ну почему, как только заказываешь соблазнителя, так обязательно появляется блондин? У древних колдунов была видимо какая-то особая тяга к такому образу. Тем временем вызванный объект удивленно озирался по сторонам, и было видно, что чувствовал себя не совсем в своей тарелке. И чувство это усиливал тот факт, что он был совершенно обнажен. Магические переходы не терпели посторонних предметов. В том числе и одежды.

Чарльз с интересом и не без удовольствия разглядывал парня. Стройный, хорошо сложенный, невысокий, но с достаточно наивным и невинным выражением лица. Да! Пожалуй, он отвечал запросу. Должен понравится всем этим неподконтрольным пока подросткам. Хуже было то, что он сразу понравился самому Миду. Чёрт! Чарльз с досадой отметил, что в паху начало разливаться тепло – это может помешать работе. Он быстро прошел к шкафу, достал брюки и футболку, бросил парню и приказным тоном произнес:

– Оденься! – парень послушно натянул на себя и то и другое. Ему явно стало комфортнее.

– Где я? – наконец-то подал признаки жизни и разума блондин. Не всегда вызванные помощники отличались тем и другим. Поэтому Чарльз еще раз облегченно вздохнул.

– Ты у меня дома, – он подошел к парню, взял его за плечо, покрутил туда-сюда. – Да, с одеждой придется что-то делать, моя тебе явно велика. Ходи пока так, а вечером я тебе принесу что-нибудь более подходящее.

– Ты меня вызвал? – парень смотрел вопросительно на Чарльза. Тот утвердительно кивнул.

– У меня для тебя есть работа, – Чарльз поймал себя на том, что гладит парня по спине. Он быстро отдернул руку и отошел от того на более безопасное для себя расстояние. – Нет, не такая, о которой ты только что подумал, – сказал он в ответ на усмешку блондина.

– Как скажешь... хозяин... – парень сказал это таким тоном, что горячая волна, и так ворочавшаяся у Чарльза внизу живота, моментально взлетела и окатила его с ног до головы, заставив зажмуриться.

– Ты мне это прекрати, – сказал он строго, с трудом с собой справившись. – Свои умения будешь применять к другим, – и пояснил: – К тем, на кого я тебе укажу.

– Говори, что надо делать, – парень уже совсем освоился и свободно уселся в кресле, вальяжно положив ногу на ногу.

– Не сейчас, – проговорил Чарльз, все еще с трудом переводя дыхание, – вечером. Сейчас мне надо уйти, а ты здесь все прибери – надеюсь, мне не надо тебе объяснять, что к чему? – парень утвердительно кивнул. – И жди меня. Из дома не выходить.

– Слушаюсь... – блондин лукаво взглянул на Чарльза, готовый опять томно произнести слово «хозяин», на что Чарльз тут же сделал самые страшные глаза, какие только умел. – Ладно, ладно, я пошутил, – в глазах парня плясали озорные огоньки. – Я все понял. Убрать. Сидеть. Ждать.

– Вот так–то лучше! – Мид развернулся было, чтобы уйти, но потом притормозил. – Кстати, имя у тебя есть? Как мне тебя называть?

– У нас нет общепринятых имен, – парень уже швырялся на столе Чарльза, раскладывая артефакты по своим местам, безошибочно определяя положение каждого. – Вызвавший дает нам такое имя, какое считает нужным. Какое имя мне дашь, на то я и буду откликаться.

– Кларк, – вдруг неожиданно даже для себя выпалил Чарльз. – Тебя будут звать Кларк, – и криво улыбаясь, вышел, аккуратно закрыв входную дверь – более неприятного имени он не мог припомнить. Будет чем себя охлаждать при воспоминаниях об этом объекте.

***  
В течение всего дня, пока Чарльз решал свои дела, он то и дело возвращался в мыслях к вызванному парню. «Вот ведь вызвал на свою голову! – думал он. – И не знаешь теперь – приказывать ему соблазнять других, или оставить в свое личное пользование». Не вызывать же еще одного помощника – это было бы уже совсем глупо. «Ладно, – подумал Мид, подходя к дому Итана, одного из их бывшего Круга, – Вечером поставлю перед ним задачу, посмотрим, как он справится с первым заданием, а там уже решу, что с ним делать». Итан открыл дверь сразу, как только Чарльз постучал.

– Привет! – Чарльз, не спрашивая разрешения, вошел в дом. – Ты что, под дверью меня караулил?

– И я рад тебя видеть, – усмехнулся мужчина. – Ты просто до безобразия точен и пунктуален, – он кивнул на часы, – три часа пополудни, как ты и обещал.

Итан подошел к Чарльзу и провел ладонью по его щеке, приглашая наверх, в спальню. Обычно это так и происходило, если они договаривались встретиться у Итана дома. Но вызванный объект и здесь спутал Миду все карты. Желание, поселившееся в нем с тех пор, как он его увидел, не давало переключиться на кого-то другого.

– Не сегодня, – Чарльз отвел руку приятеля. – Давай о делах, я тороплюсь.

Было видно, что Итана расстроил отказ, но он промолчал. Чарльз был лидером и в их отношениях, и среди оставшихся членов Круга, перечить ему не имело смысла. Они довольно быстро обговорили все дела, и Чарльз ушел. Прошедшая не так, как он запланировал встреча, оставила раздражение. В магазине, куда он зашел за одеждой для объекта, досталось продавцу, который принес не то, о чем его просил Мид. На заправке влетело водителю, который никак не мог завести свой раздолбаный «Мустанг», и мешал выехать. Даже на шоссе Мид умудрился довести до белого каления водителя, который ехал медленно на участке, где его невозможно было обогнать. В таком вот примерно состоянии он появился дома.

Объект сидел на письменном столе, болтая ногой, и читал одну из книг по колдовству, которые, к слову сказать, находились у Чарльза в таком шкафу, куда без заклинания не влезешь. Видимо для новоявленного помощника это не было проблемой.

– Какого черта ты сидишь на моем столе? – сердито произнес мужчина. – И разве я разрешал тебе лазить у меня по шкафам? Тем более, закрытым заклинанием?

– О! – похоже, рассерженный Чарльз не особенно пугал молодого ведьмака. – Босс не в духе... – констатировал он увиденное и язвительно добавил: – С чего бы это?

– Слезь, говорю! – подошедший Мид толкнул парня в коленку так, что тому пришлось спрыгнуть со стола, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

– Я умею поправлять плохое настроение, – он игриво провел пальцем по груди мужчины. – Только скажи...

– Мы, по-моему, с тобой уже оговорили, – Мид строго посмотрел на парня, тот обиженно убрал руку за спину. – Что наши отношения будут заключаться в следующем: я даю тебе задание по поводу других людей – ты выполняешь. Все. Прекрати свои намеки и заигрывания со мной. Я тебя не для этого вызывал.

– Разве? – парень с искренним недоумением посмотрел на босса. – А набор артефактов, который я убирал, говорит как раз об обратном...

– Что? – Мид так стремительно развернулся к помощнику, что тому пришлось отшатнуться, чтобы мужчина не врезался в него. – Повтори, что ты сказал?

– Босс, сбавь обороты, – блондин обогнул стол, достал коробку, в которую убирал магические предметы. – Вот, посмотри сам, – и начал выкладывать их на стол один за другим.

И тут Чарльз с ужасом понял, что помощник, похоже, был прав! Так вот что смутило его, когда он вызывал ведьмака – один из артефактов действительно был не тот. Поэтому и появилось тогда это ощущение неправильности происходящего – он вызвал соблазнителя для себя! Чарльз от досады пнул кресло, зашипев от боли в ударенной ноге, и заметался по комнате. Из-за одной глупой ошибки весь его план летел к чертям собачьим! Он так хорошо все продумал, расписал каждому его роль, составил четкий план с указаниями для помощника... Ну, как он мог перепутать эти чертовы артефакты?! Теперь ему было совершенно очевидно, что все с самого начала указывало на ошибку, а он так увлекся, что не обратил вовремя на это внимание. Он зарычал и ударил раскрытой ладонью в стенку шкафа. Теперь больно было и руке. Мид в бессильной ярости упал в кресло и закрыл глаза. «Надо успокоиться и подумать, как это все можно исправить, – мозг заработал, ища выход из сложившейся ситуации, – помощника придется отправлять обратно и вызывать нового, теперь уже правильного». Мид задумчиво перевел взгляд на блондина, который с интересом наблюдал за его метаниями. Если уж так получилось, то почему бы не воспользоваться этим юным ведьмачком, прежде чем заменить его на нужного?

– Кларк, подойди ко мне, – приказал он парню.

– Ну вот, – произнес тот довольным голосом, видя, что босс принял, наконец, какое-то решение. – Давно бы так. Я к твоим услугам, – и уселся на подлокотник кресла, запустив пальцы в волосы на затылке Чарльза.

– Нет, начни с этого, – Мид развел ноги и легонько подтолкнул туда блондина, расстегивая молнию на брюках.

Блондину не надо было повторять дважды. Он прекрасно понял, что от него хотят. Чарльз откинулся на спинку кресла, поерзал, выбирая наиболее удобное положение, и закрыл глаза. Все, что ему сейчас было нужно – это отключиться хоть на какое-то время от действительности. А потом – он это знал – все сложится наилучшим образом. Еще ни разу не было по-другому. «Да что он там возится?» – подумал Чарльз, приоткрыв глаза и скосив их на блондина. И тут он наконец-то почувствовал прикосновение мягких и нежных губ, высвобождающих напряжение и раздражение прошедшего дня. Каждое движение парня вверх-вниз гнало горячую волну через все тело мужчины, заставляя забыть все неприятности и переключая внимание на того, кто занимал его мысли целый день. Он повернул голову, чтобы видеть парня, запустил пятерню в его блондинистую шевелюру, получая дополнительное наслаждение от прикосновения к этим шелковым волосам. Парню даже не надо было ничего подсказывать, он чувствовал все, что хотел Чарльз, как будто они уже сто лет были любовниками. Жар накатывал раз за разом, все больше распаляя Чарльза, пока он не понял, что губы и руки – этого мало. Он хочет его прямо сейчас, здесь, в этом пыльном и мрачном кабинете. Войти в него, почувствовать, как он подчиняется его проникновению, почувствовать его ответную реакцию.

Чарльз, чуть надавив рукой, которая все еще гладила парня по волосам, остановил его и притянул для поцелуя, одновременно сам поднимаясь с кресла. Желание было столь велико, что поцелуй получился жадный, глубокий. Не в силах больше себя сдерживать, Чарльз одним движением руки смахнул со стола все нагромождение книг и предметов. Краем глаза заметил, как упал набор артефактов, так и не убранный им на место. Один из магических предметов при соприкосновении с полом разлетелся в мелкую пыль. Но Чарльзу не было до этого никакого дела – все его существо было сейчас сосредоточено на этом блондинистом ведьмаке, прижимающимся к нему всем своим телом, выгибающимся от его прикосновений. Он стащил с парня, даже не расстегивая, свои же собственные брюки, болтающиеся на том на честном слове, развернул его лицом к столу, и отпустил себя, входя в парня резко, быстро, шалея от ощущения мышц, сомкнувшихся на его члене.

***  
Он проснулся, когда солнце уже заливало всю комнату своими теплыми лучами. Помощник спал, повернувшись к нему лицом. Солнце играло в белёсых волосках на его теле, и от этого казалось, что вся кожа у него искрится и переливается перламутром. Он провел рукой по этой притягательной коже на груди, легко пробежал пальцами по животу... Помощник открыл глаза. И такой любовью и нежностью светился его взгляд, что мужчина на мгновение перестал дышать. Потом откинул одеяло и наклонился, чтобы сделать то, чего он уже давным-давно никому не делал. Член этого шального дьяволенка притягивал его как магнит. Когда он лизнул его на пробу, помощник застонал и выгнулся, чем заставил собственный член мужчины заныть и налиться кровью. Блондин толкнулся, и любовник наконец-то впустил его в свой рот. Непереносимое, острое наслаждение разливалось в каждой клеточке его организма, и он кончил практически вместе с этим ненасытным ведьмаком. Затем дополз до лица и благодарно поцеловал в губы...

– Кларк, – позвал он любовника. – Я видел, как разбился один из артефактов. Я не смогу вернуть тебя назад. Тебе придется остаться здесь, со мной... – и задумчиво протянул: – Только как же я объясню все это дочери?

– Гейл, ты совсем охренел со своей работой? – Рэнди, делая вид, что сердится, спихнул Гейла с себя. – Ты можешь о ней не думать хотя бы тогда, когда я приезжаю к тебе на пару дней? – он легко вскочил с кровати и направился в душ.

– Рэнди? – Гейл недоуменно смотрел вслед вильнувшему пятой точкой блондину, – Так мне что, все это просто приснилось? – озадаченно спросил он сам себя, потерев пальцами переносицу. – Я, похоже, действительно охренел с этой работой! – и, тряхнув головой, встал и направился в ванную комнату за Рэнди.

– И сколько раз я тебя буду просить, – проговорил тот, когда Гейл присоединился к нему в кабинке, – чтобы ты не называл меня моим вторым именем? Ты же знаешь, что я его терпеть не могу!


End file.
